


【微Dickjay】10cm系列Jason Todd的產品說明書

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 你終於為自己購買了一直以來非常受歡迎的玩具。現在，你要來看說明書了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【微Dickjay】10cm系列Jason Todd的產品說明書

【10cm超英人偶陪伴系列：蝙蝠家族No.3—Jason Todd】

親愛的顧客：感謝您指定購買本公司推出的蝙蝠家族第三彈產品。本產品此次於設計上加強了各階段情緒變化，讓您可以更生動感受到人偶的喜怒哀樂，共同成長。

產品名稱：Jason．Peter．Todd  
版本：Ver1.0：Robin  
通稱：Jason、Robin(限1.0及1.5版本）、Redhood(2.0版本)  
性別：男  
種族：人類  
高度：10cm  
製造商：Dog.C  
代理商：滴水獸不滴水

以下為各項說明，陪伴英雄雖然非生命體，但是他們仍會因為主人的一舉一動開心難過。為了達到最好的相處模式，敬請熟讀後再喚醒您未來的新家人。

【盒裝內容物】

Jason 人偶本體（便服Ver.)、一套替換衣服：Robin制服—綠麟小短褲Ver.、Robin夜巡工具組、撬棍一根。

具體品項請參考附圖並一一清點。如有缺失任何一項商品，還請聯絡本公司，會再確認後迅速寄出缺失配件給您。

【啟動方法】

須將本公司搭配產品“蝙蝠車“（另售）放置在Joason旁邊後離開。一段時間四下無人後，您的Jason便會甦醒，撬起蝙蝠車的輪胎來。

如果您剛好擁有本公司同系列產品—Bruce Wayne，那麼Bruce會在Jason偷輪胎時帶他去吃漢堡，請記得提前給您的Bruce一筆餐費。之後他會自動帶著Jason至您面前，表明要收養他。

如果您剛好擁有本公司同系列產品—Dick Grayson（推薦版本Ver2.0：Disco Nightwing ），可先將Jason替換成Robin制服，注意到的Dick 會自動過去喚醒他的Littlewing。

※警告 ※

請勿將“搗蛋惡棍系列—Joker”放置在Jason旁邊叫醒他，Jason將自動升級成Ver2.0：Redhood ，且初始情緒極為暴躁憤怒，造成的財物損失及人身傷害本公司概不負責。

最糟的情況Jason將離家出走，不再回來。

此外，如附近有人持有同系列的Bruce及Dick，他們將過來報復您傷害他們的家人。若您本身持有，他們的報復將升級一倍，並且追隨Jason一起離開。

【餵養指南】

Jason是蝙蝠家族系列對食物最不挑口的一位。此版本由於背景設定，初期可能會有小護食的情況發生。還請您有耐心，不要硬是奪走他手上的食物，並且定時給予Jason三餐，習慣後Jason自然會明白他的生活受到保障。

【注意事項】

1.Jason是比較慢熟的陪伴人偶，剛開始可能會過於防備，一但熟悉後會非常熱情，且重情重義。請不要開玩笑告訴他誰欺負您，Jason極有可能會去替您報仇。

2.個性在陪伴人偶系列也是偏敏感纖細的類型，雖然有時火爆了點，還請不要因此忽視他的任何情緒，或是單方面否定他的悲傷與憤怒。這些行為皆有造成Jason離家出走的可能性。

【可升級系統】

Ver1.5：Robin 

Ver2.0：Redhood 

※皆有直接販售該版本。

※系統升級後無法逆回，升級後請務必準備好此兩款Jason的專用服裝（有單獨另售，請洽官網），否則Jason會躲起來拒絕綠麟小短褲的脅迫。

【額外版本】

VerF.P：Father 

VerA.K：Arkham Knight

Ver2.5：Reverse

以上三組系統無法兼容此款人偶核心，須另外購買專門版本人偶。

【常見問題】

Q ：我的Jason撬完輪胎後就消失了！

A：您出現的太晚了，請在Jason撬完4顆輪胎前出現，否則Jason會帶著輪胎在您的住所尋找一個隱密、黑暗且安全的地方，充當犯罪巷居住。

請您在一個地方設置辣熱狗陷阱，耐心等待。聞到香味的Jason會出來尋找食物，這時便可跟他再次登記為家人。

Q：Jason常常每餐飯都沒吃完，偷偷帶回床上又不吃！

A：這是Jason在擔心三餐不繼的表現。您是否沒有定時給予食物呢？如果是最初一週，此為正常現象，還請帶著愛，守護他直到放下不安。

Q：我可以擁有複數的Jason嗎？

A：可以。但請確保系統皆不相同，否則會造成同系統Jason錯亂。

Q：我可以跟Jason結婚嗎？

A：很抱歉，不行。這是為了您的安全著想，半夜可能有卡里棍伺候。也請別對Jason做出騷擾行為，Batman is WATCHING you。

Q：Jason常常在廚房附近徘徊，是餓了嗎？

A：Jason對於下廚非常有興趣。當然我們用的廚具對陪伴人偶來說過於巨大，您可以選購本公司產品“廚房場景“，讓Jason展現他的手藝。隨著系統升級，廚藝會跟著上升。

Q：我的Jason會做一些高難度的表演動作，像是空中旋轉3圈半落地、走鋼索，可是我朋友家的Jason都不會，要怎麼幫助其他Jason學會？

A：您好，您收到的疑似是Dick Grayson，請帶著他至本公司所屬的任一家維修中心檢查。其他合作維修中心（例：阿卡姆今天修好了嗎？）亦可協助轉送維修件至專屬維修站。

Q：我家Dick 常常帶著Jason一起消失，到處都找不到人？問也只說去巡邏？

A：夜巡去了，白天也是去夜巡。千萬不要追問Jason他們去哪裡巡邏、遇到什麼，一定機率Jason會漲紅臉答不出來。

Q：官網上說明要接4彈以後的人偶，必須將前幾彈升級至最新系統。可是剛升級成2.0的Jason看到我新接的Tim就開始生氣，我該怎麼辦？

A：請讓Jason獨自消化情緒，如果他找您談談時請認真對待。如果有認識的人擁有Bruce也可以借用，但請確定該Bruce是高情商版本。

Q：有個穿黑黃衣的陪伴人偶一直出現要帶走我家Jason！而且他還有爪子武器！

A：您是遇到了Dick的額外版本，無主的野生Talon。這相當危險，還請立刻聯絡我們，我們會在24小時內派人過去捕捉。

Q：可是我看他很喜歡Jason，我不能留下他嗎？

A：Ver1.5以下版本的Jason跟Talon相性比起其他dickjay組合來說，相對較低，極有可能演化成Talon單方面掌握Jason的不健康相處情況。當然Talon本人會很高興。

建議您：

1.升級至Ver2.0。此版本的Jason能跟Talon不相上下，不會單方面被欺壓。

2.購買VerF.P：Father。此版本可說是專剋Talon的救星，Talon將不自主被Father Jason吸引，進而安定下來。但這並不表示Talon無害，他只會聽取Father Jason的請求。

【擴充商品】

為了讓您及您的人偶可以過上更豐富、更舒適的日子，將持續更新額外服裝與場景等，讓您能藉此體會到他們不一樣的魅力！

—夏季服裝：Redhood專用夏季巡邏制服（含面罩、短袖上衣、連帽背心、長褲）。

—冰山酒店套組：高級西裝一套、假鬍子、冰山酒店場景房。

—小紅帽套組：野餐籃、3款動物耳朵（貓耳、兔耳、犬耳）、3款動物尾巴（貓尾、兔尾、犬尾）。

★商品將持續更新！敬請期待！★

【特惠組合】

你還在煩惱想嘗試購入陪伴人偶，卻苦於不知道該選誰嗎？

別擔心！為了各位新手主人，我們特地準備好了相性極高的人偶們。

1.世界最佳拍檔：Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne。［熱銷］

2.我們之前就是好朋友：Barry Allen & Hal Jordan。［熱銷］

3.蝙蝠家族整整齊齊：Bruce Wayne & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Tim Drake &Damian Wayne 。［補貨中］

4.並沒有血緣關係的超凡雙子：Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne。

5.年輕總裁和氪星汪汪： Kon-El & Tim Drake 。

6.多翅多桶合家歡：Dick Grayson & Jason Todd 各版本共5組。

7\. ———  
.  
.  
.

以上組合在出貨時，皆會升級成最新系統以確保相容性。

【頁面介紹—多翅多桶合家歡】

特地為Dickjay重度缺乏患者所準備的組合！  
具體系統請參照下表：

1.Dick（Ver2.0：Disco) & Jason （Ver1.0：Robin）

2.Dick（Ver3.0：NW) & Jason （Ver2.0：RH）

3.Dick（VerC.O：Talon) & Jason （VerF.P：Father）

4.Dick（VerA.K：NW) & Jason （VerA.K：AK）

5.Dick（Ver1.0：Robin) & Jason （Ver2.5：Reverse）

※請勿擅自升級系統，可能打亂該組合的平衡。  
※ 第5組的Dick系統可替換成Ver1.5：Reverse，加強Dick撒嬌的一面。

**Author's Note:**

> 手機📱摸魚產物。  
> 那麼，哪裡才能買到呢？ （迫真）
> 
> 之後還想要有其他人系列...Dick,Tim,Damian,Bruce....🥺🥺🥺


End file.
